Too Late
by secretbraintwin
Summary: Fenris/F!Hawke  mage  *SPOILERS* Don't read this if you don't know what a "fog warrior" is.  This story is told from Fenris's point of view. It describes his escape from Danarius and relates it to what happens during the game. The romance is secondary.
1. Chapter 1

_Seheron. It was beautiful, it was dangerous, and, above all, it was wild. It had been three days since Danarius had left him, and Fenris could still see the rage in the mage's face as the ship carried him off. There are some things all the money in Tevinter couldn't buy. He smiled, wincing slightly at the pain. He knew he was dying, after all, nobody takes a direct hit from a Qunari axe and lives to tell the tale. Maybe it was just the blood loss, but he felt almost content, because at least he would die a free man. He laid back against the shore and let the darkness take him. _

He had to hand it to Anso, the dwarf may be a coward, but his information was correct so far. And based on the shouting coming from the alienage, it seemed as if the distraction he arranged was working out quite well. Perhaps …. No. The phylactery was a trap, and nothing more. The final bounty hunter turned to run, but Fenris caught him, stabbing him between the shoulder blades. The man stumbled forward, calling for the captain that could not save him. No one could save him now.

Fenris walked past the bounty hunter, assessing the situation. Blood. Bodies. And right in the middle of it all was a group of warriors: two women, a dwarf, and a man. It was an odd sight: they certainly didn't look like your common slavers. They must be the support Anso hired. Maker, he was starting to love that dwarf. "Your men are dead and your trap has failed, I suggest running back to your master while you can."

"You're going nowhere, slave." The captain grabbed his shoulder. Foolish. The lyrium within his skin blazed sapphire as Fenris concentrated his will, driving his arm through the man's chest. Armor and flesh yielded beneath his hand like a hot knife through butter.

"I am not a slave" he said, turning to face the group of warriors before him. He had better calm this situation down before that orange-haired woman takes a swing at him.

"I apologize" Fenris said, "When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so…numerous."

"We've faced worse" the leader of the group said cautiously. He believed her, any woman standing casually in a sea of bodies is not one to be trifled with. She reminded him of a fog warrior: defiant, strong, purposeful. Maybe she could help him.

"Impressive. My name is Fenris."

"Hawke. Elaina Hawke. These are my companions: Varric, Aveline, and Anders. Now, would you please tell me what's going on?" She crossed her arms.

"These men were imperial bounty hunters, looking to reclaim a magister's lost property, namely myself" he said venomously, "They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."  
>The woman's face softened. "If they were really trying to recapture you, then I'm happy I helped."<p>

"I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain." He glanced towards the abandoned hovel. "If I may ask, what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house?"

"It was empty."

Of course it was. He was a fool. He didn't even know how Danarius tracked him, and even if it was a phylactery, his former master would never risk it being destroyed. "I suppose it was too much to hope for. Even so, I had to know…"

Fenris searched the captain's body. "It's as I thought. My former master accompanied them to the city. I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees. I will need your help."

"It sounds like you intend to do more than just talk." Hawke said.

"Danarius wants to strip the flesh from my bones and he has sent so many hunters that I have lost count. And before that, he kept me on a leash like a Qunari mage, a personal pet to mock Qunari custom. So, yes, I intend to do more than just talk." Fenris breathed, trying to keep his feelings under control. He had to think rationally, had to repress his hatred. Anger leads to mistakes. Even worse, anger wastes time. Danarius would be well-protected; he knew he couldn't do this alone. "I know I lied to you once already, but I had only Anso to rely on, I fear. I'm not lying to you now. Please, help me do this."

The woman smirked, lightly brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "If it means fighting more slavers, I'll help you."

"I will find a way to repay you, I swear it. The magister is staying at a mansion in high town. Meet me there as soon as you can. We must enter before morning."


	2. Chapter 2

_There was nothing. No light, no sound, not even pain. But then he saw it: dim at first, but steadily getting stronger. With an effort, Fenris opened his eyes to a crackling fire. He instantly regretted it as the pain hit him like a charging ogre. He groaned. "You're awake?" a voice beside him asked, "I'm still surprised you're even alive." _

"_So am I." He answered, turning towards the heavily armored woman next to him. "Why-"_

"_I know you must have a lot of questions, but you need rest more than you need answers right now. Here, drink this." She held a bottle of some red-colored liquid to his lips. "It will help with the pain." _

_Fenris turned his head aside._

"_It's not poison. If I wanted you dead, I would have just left you by the river." The woman sighed, shaking her head in frustration. "Fine. Have it your way. My name is Gavinia, I'm a Fog Warrior. And you're an elf, right? I've never seen one before. Do all of you have such strange markings?"_

"_No," Fenris said. He didn't understand. If she didn't know about the markings, then she didn't know who he was. Or, more importantly, who his master was. So what did she stand to gain from helping him? _

_Gavinia smiled wryly. "So cryptic. What are you, a Qunari?" _

"_Hardly." He said, "Now, what exactly do you want from me? Why did you save me?" _

"_Is it not enough that I did?"_

Something was wrong. This had to be where Danarius was staying, but why was everything so quiet? He sensed movement from behind him. Hunters. Fenris whirled around, drawing his sword.

"Such a warm welcome. I'm already happy I came." The dwarf Varric said. No sign of the orange-haired woman, but Hawke and the human male from before were there.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It looks empty" the woman said.

"I'm sure" he said. Fenris burst into the mansion's entryway, only to find it empty. "Where are you, _master_?" There was no point to subtlety. If Danarius didn't know of his presence earlier, he certainly knew of it now.

Fenris threw open the next door. This time, the room was not at all quiet. This time, he was met with flames. Spirits appeared from thin air, quickly surrounding him. He swung his sword in an arc, striking the closest demons. He let his anger take over as he fought, relishing in the heat of combat. Nothing mattered but the next target, the next slice of his sword, the next kill. But for every spirit he destroyed, another one took its place. He knew he couldn't keep up this pace much longer. Suddenly, everything came to a halt. There were demons all around him, but they were paralyzed. Frozen in place as if time itself had stopped. Fenris scowled. Magic was at work here. He glanced back to see Hawke looking up, deep in concentration, hands held up towards the sky. For an instant, he could see nothing but white as lightning struck the ground all around him.

As soon as the tempest died down, he charged up the grand staircase. One way or another it would all be over. "Danarius? Can you hear me? Your pets cannot stop us!" But when he reached the final room there was nothing; the magister was long gone.

Fenris ran outside and collapsed against a wall. So close. He buried his face in his hands. No more running. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Fenris…" he heard Hawke's voice, but refused to look at her. "Fenris, you're hurt. Anders could-"

"No! It never ends. I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul." He turned to face her, not bothering to keep his disdain under control. "And now, I find myself in the company of yet another mage. I saw you casting spells inside, I should have realized sooner what you really were. Tell me, then, what manner of mage are you? What is it that you seek?"

"I want to protect the people I love. Sometimes that requires a lightning storm." she said honestly. "If that answer doesn't satisfy you, you could always come along with me. Find out for yourself. What about your abilities? They're from the markings, right?"

Fenris sighed. She had already seen what he was: there was no point lying to her now. "Some of them, yes. Even in Tevinter, warriors like me are rare. The markings are lyrium, burned into my flesh to provide the power that Danarius required of his pet." He touched his neck, wincing from the memory. "And now he wishes his precious investment returned. Even if he must rip it from my corpse."

Hawke smiled, "Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf." Fenris cleared his throat self-consciously. Was this woman flirting with him? She was beautiful, he admitted. Strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes… But she was a mage. She was dangerous.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind and continued, "The truth is, I know nothing of the ritual that placed these markings on me. In the Imperium, magisters like Danarius hold all the power. Slavery. Blood magic. The mages answered to no one."

"The mages here are different." Anders muttered.

"Or are they just better controlled?"

"This evening just keeps getting better." Varric said.

"Stop it." Hawke stepped in between them. "Both of you."

Fenris stepped back reluctantly. This woman saved his life from the demons, after all. "I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth. I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised. Should you ever had need of me, I will be here. If Danarius wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it. Beyond that, I am at your disposal."

The woman looked surprised. "You didn't seem all that thrilled with me a moment ago."

"You are not Danarius. Whether you are anything like him remains to be seen." He began heading towards the mansion's entrance.

"Wait," Hawke said, "If these magisters are so powerful, then how did you get away?"

"Is it not enough that I did?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Living in the jungles of Seheron was unlike anything he had ever experience before. In Tevinter, everything was so heartless: the people, the architecture, even the landscape was manicured to cold perfection. Gavinia and the other Fog Warriors were different. They joked merrily, drank abundantly, fought fiercely, and when they lost a fellow warrior, they grieved with abandon. So as soon as he regained his strength, he began to fight alongside the rebels. He eventually told them the truth about what he was, but by that time they didn't care. They had accepted Fenris as a brother. The Fog Warriors were like a storm, destructive and free, and he let himself be swept away._

It was early, barely evening, but the sky was already dark. He didn't need to see the rain-filled clouds to know a storm was coming. It had been three days since he met Hawke, and three days since Danarius had slipped through his fingers. And yet, Danarius was not the mage consuming his thoughts. He took a drink of wine.

"Having a party, Fenris?" Hawke said as she entered, sitting down on a bench across from him. Such entitlement. He should have expected as much from a mage.

"Agreggio Pavali" he said. "There are six bottles in the cellar. Danarius used to have me pour it for his guests. My appearance intimidated him, he said, which he enjoyed."

Hawke smiled teasingly "I don't know how they could find such an attractive man intimidating."

Fenris smiled back, despite himself. "You say what's on your mind, I'll give you that" He looked down at the bottle and threw it against the wall. His grin widened. "It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things."

"You've had a difficult life." She said, unfazed by his outburst. "You could-"

Fenris averted his eyes "I'd rather not speak more of it."

"Are you certain? I'm willing to listen."

"To my whining? Very charitable of you." He took a seat across from her, keeping his distance. "I've wanted to leave my past behind me, but it won't stay there. I've been running for three years now, I refuse to run any longer. I'll wait for Danrius to leave Minrathous and fight from a fortified position. When that day comes, I do not expect your help, but I would not turn it aside."

"So you plan on staying here?" She asked.

"I haven't decided. I would return to Seheron if I could, but… there is no life for me there." He felt a pang of guilt as he thought of the Fog Warriors, but pushed it away. He couldn't tell her about that, not yet. "I will follow you, for now. There is strength in numbers."

"Haven't you sought help before?" she asked.

"Hirelings, when I could steal the coin. Never anyone of substance...until you" he answered honestly. "Had I known Anso would find me a woman so capable, I might have asked him to look sooner."

"Such flattery!" she laughed good-naturedly.

He felt himself turn scarlet. Maker, what was wrong with him? He decided to change the subject. "What of your past? How did you end up in Kirkwall?"

"My family lived in Lothering before the blight. We came here as refugees a year ago."

"Do you wish to return, then?" he asked.

"No" she said, the smile gone from her face. "I never want to go back there."

"Why is that?"

"It's….It's too painful" she looked down at her hands. "I had a sister, Bethany. She was a mage like me. On nights like this, father would take us up on the roof and teach us about the powers at work all around us. I loved the storms for the lightning, but she loved the storms for the rain." Hawke looked back up. "And now she's gone."

Fenris didn't know what to say. He knew this wasn't just a trick to manipulate him. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but he couldn't. How did she paralyze him like this?

Hawke finally broke the silence "Anyway, that's actually what I wanted to discuss with you. When we were fleeing the Blight, we had some… help. There was a mage named Flemeth who saved us and helped us get to Kirkwall. In return, I must deliver something to the Dalish clan at Sundermount. I could use your assistance."

Fenris frowned, suspicious. "That's rather vague."

"I gave my word" she said simply.

He didn't like this, but he did owe her. "Fine" he said hesitantly.

"Thank you, Fenris." She said, turning to leave.

"You could always stay, Hawke." The mage raised an eyebrow. "There's lightning, it's dangerous" he continued, embarrassed.

"I'm not one to shy away from a little danger, Fenris." She smiled at him one last time before venturing out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

*SPOILERS*

_Fenris awoke to the shouts of his brethren. He rushed outside the tent, his heart pounding in his chest. He and his small troop of Fog Warriors clustered together, weapons drawn. They were surrounded by archers and swordsmen, but the men did not make any move to attack. A voice from the darkness called out, "We found him, my lord." A hooded figure approached._

"_So my runaway slave has been found at last." Danarius said. It couldn't be him. Not here. Not now. The magister addressed his comrades, "There need not be bloodshed here. I only wish my rightful property returned."_

_Gavinia snarled, "He is no longer your slave! You cannot have him!"_

"_Can't I?" Danarius said. "Fenris, be a good little wolf and come to your master." _

_Every fiber of his being told him to fight, to flee, but he was powerless to disobey. "Yes, my lord." Fenris knelt before the magister, trembling with hate and fear. He was such a fool. He should have known that his master would find him, that this life was a delusion, that he could never be free. _

"_Good." He cringed as Danarius lightly stroked his hair, "Time for us to go, my pet." _

"_No!" Gavinia shouted. "We won't let you!"_

_The magister glanced down at him, his voice dispassionate. "Kill them." _

"_As you wish." Fenris rose to his feet, silently walking towards the Fog Warriors. _

_There was no point resisting. _

_He plunged his blade into Gavinia's chest. "Fenris…" she whispered, her eyes wide. _

_There was no point making excuses. _

_He twisted the sword. Ribs cracked. Blood gushed. _

_There was no point asking forgiveness. _

The Dalish elves camping at Sundermount clearly did not want to be found, and they were succeeding. Hopelessly lost, Fenris and the others had been walking in circles for hours. Varric and Hawke were scouting ahead while Anders and Fenris walked side by side, neither one of them willing to turn their back on the other. "Not all mages are weak" the human said.

"That is true. Hawke, for example, is not weak" he replied.

Anders ignored the thinly veiled insult. "And yet you believe that all mages should be locked away? Or worse, made Tranquil?"

"If the alternative is blood magic and magisters, yes" he said curtly. "Not all spiders bite, but all of them have fangs. Remove the fangs, remove the threat."

The mage's face contorted in anger, his eyes flashing blue. Demon. Fenris struck out with the hilt of his blade, forcing the abomination to the ground. He raised his sword to deal a killing blow, but a tremor from the earth knocked him off-balance. His weapon plunged into the ground next to the demon's head. "Fenris, stop." It was Hawke's voice.

Fenris wrenched the sword from the earth and held it to the man's throat "This…thing is an abomination. It must be destroyed."

"He is a spirit of justice and vengeance" the man said, his eyes returning to normal. "And I can control him."

"It's true" Hawke said. "I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier, but I didn't think you would understand." She knew, then. She knew all this time and didn't tell him. How could she not realize how dangerous this thing was?

"Do you really trust the word of a demon?" he demanded.

"I trust Anders. He is a good man."

"Once the demon's foothold grows stronger, he will no longer be a man at all." Fenris said, reluctantly lowering his weapon. He turned away as Hawke helped the mage to his feet. "When that day comes, any life he takes will be on your hands."

"Hawke!" Varric interrupted. "I hate to disrupt this heart-felt moment, but we've got company."

Fenris looked up and saw dozens of Dalish hunters around them, bows at the ready. One of the elves approached, "I suggest you go back to where you came from, Shemlen. Your kind are not welcome among the Dalish."

"I was given an amulet for someone name Marethari" Hawke answered civilly. "Do you know of her?" The elf looked surprised for a second, but then signaled them to follow. He led them to a campground where an old woman stood staring into a fire.

"Andaran atish'an, travelers" she said. "I am Keeper Marethari. We have been expecting you for some time, child."

"I believe I have something that belongs to you-an amulet. Its owner rescued my family from the Blight. In return, I agreed to bring it here." Hawke replied.

"I honor you for coming to me. But I'm afraid your part in this is not done yet," said the woman. "The amulet must be taken to an altar at the top of the mountain, where my First will perform a Dalish rite for the departed. Then, return the amulet to me. Do this, and your debt will be repaid." Fenris was dubious. What was this "ritual" she spoke of? And why was it so important? The elf woman seemed harmless enough, but it could all be a trap. And these Dalish had not been particularly welcoming so far. 

"Who is your First?" Hawke asked, "First of what?"

"Your people would call her my apprentice or heir. She would have been the next Keeper. But she has chosen a new path." The woman's expression turned somber. "When the ritual is complete, I must ask that you take her with you when you go. Please, guide her safely from here."

Hawke paused, but agreed. "If that is what you want." So much for delivering the amulet and leaving.

"It isn't what I want, but it is what she wants" said the Keeper, "You will find Merrill waiting for you on the trail just up the mountain. Dareth Shiral." Fenris looked up towards the mountain's summit. This was going to take awhile.

It wasn't long before they came across an elf girl bent in concentration. She jumped to her feet, obviously startled by their presence "Oh! I didn't hear. You must be the one the Keeper told me about. Aneth ara. I'm so sorry! I didn't ask your name. Unless… it's not rude to ask a human their name, is it? I'm Merrill, which you probably knew already. I'm rambling, sorry. "

Hawke smiled reassuringly, "You'll have to work harder than that to offend me. My name's Hawke. My companions here are Varric, Anders, and Fenris."

"Thank you" she said, relaxing slightly. "I'm afraid I'm not very experienced with your kind. We should go. Your task is for Asha'bellanar. It's not wise to make her wait."

Merrill led them through a labyrinth of caves inside the mountain. Everything looked so similar, how could this girl tell where they were going? At last, they came to an exit. "We're almost there" the elf girl said cheerily.

Before long, the group was forced to come to a halt. The air up ahead was….strange, unearthly. He could see glimpses of light, whispers of sound. Obviously there was something up the path that did not want to be disturbed.

"I can open the way forward" Merrill said. "One moment." She took a small dagger and sliced open her hand, the blood from her veins transformed into dark magic. The girl thrust her hands forward and the echoes grew louder for a second, then dissipated.

"Blood magic" Anders growled. Foolish. Very foolish.

"Yes, it was blood magic, but I know what I'm doing." She looked pleadingly at Hawke, "The spirit helped us, didn't it?" Why, out of the goodness of its heart? No one could possibly be that naïve, could they? Demons killed, they corrupted. And they would "help" you right out of your immortal soul, if given the chance.

Hawke's eyes were stern. "Do not try to deceive me, child. There are virtuous spirits of the Fade, but that demon is not one of them."

Merrill started to protest, but the woman stopped her. "I do not care what your excuse is. If I feel the slightest hint of blood magic again, you will pay the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

The elf's eyes filled with fear. "You….you wouldn't turn me over to the templars? They'd hunt me, they'd make me tranquil!"

"No, I am not that cruel" Hawke sighed. "I would strike you down myself." Why wait? The girl was a threat to herself and everyone around her. No wonder the Dalish wanted to pawn her off on them.

Merrill looked away. "Be careful up ahead. Restless things prowl the heights. In the days of Arlathan, the elders came here to sleep. Uthenera. The endless dream, they called it. But they don't sleep peacefully anymore."

The group walked quietly through the graveyard: there was a sense of restlessness about this place that none of them wished to disturb. Even the dwarf was silent for once. Merrill led them to an altar, gingerly placing the necklace upon it. But as soon as the amulet hit the stone, an arcane horror materialized before them. The girl turned to run, but the ground itself gave way as animated bones clawed their way up from the earth.

"Fenris! Go after the horror, we'll handle the skeletons!" Hawke ordered, shooting a lightning bolt into the nearest cluster of corpses. Fenris rushed towards it, but the evil spirit disappeared before his eyes. Where was it? With the battlefield in a chaos of fire and lightning, Fenris could barely see beyond the point of his sword. He smiled slightly. Hawke was stubborn, but the human was certainly talented. A constant source of potential evil, true, but talented.

Fenris saw a flicker from the corner of his eye: the arcane horror had reappeared. He charged towards it again, and this time his blade found purchase. The evil spirit reeled backwards. Its hands shone blue with magic, the bizarre glow rushed over him like a wave. He gasped: the specter was leeching the life from his body. Pushing through the pain, he jumped into the air and slammed down upon it with the full force of his weight. Just as the arcane horror fell, Fenris felt cold steel rip into the exposed flesh of his arm.

He spun around and brought up his weapon to meet the sword of his attacker. A shadow warrior. "Fenris, get down!" Hawke shouted. He complied, throwing himself to the ground as a boulder crashed into his opponent. The spirit was crushed instantly. He looked around him, searching for his next target. But it was already over. He slumped to the ground, suddenly weak.

Merrill was hunched against a wall as Anders healed her. He didn't appear to be too happy about it, but the girl seemed too shaken by the combat to notice. Varric was already looting, big surprise. Hawke walked towards him, looking concerned "You need healing."

He looked down at his injured arm. It was painful, but not that deep. "I've had worse" he said dismissively. He did not want to resort to magic when it would heal on its own. He closed his eyes; he just needed rest.

"I wasn't talking about your arm. Arcane horrors will sap the life out of a person. That's not the kind of wound you can just slap a bandage on." She softened her tone slightly, "Please, I'm not as proficient at healing as Anders, but my father was a healer and I can help you. I understand your hatred of magic- I wouldn't insist on this if I didn't think it necessary."

He hesitated for a moment. Some of her decisions were… questionable, especially regarding her companions, but he respected the human. It was clear she was no disciple of dark magic. "Fine" he said reluctantly. The mage bent over him, unfastening the gauntlet from his armor. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as a soft blush of magic flickered around her- lighting up her eyes, her hair, her skin. The woman pressed her fingers to his arm and he could feel the warmth spreading through him. His wound closed up, the weakness drained from his body, and even the pain from his markings was gone. Then, all too quickly, it was over. The pain returned.

"Better?" she asked. He nodded, but averted her gaze as he got to his feet. She was dangerous, he reminded himself. He shouldn't let her get too close.

"I can start the ritual now" Merrill said, approaching the altar a second time "As long as there are no more interruptions." The girl began to speak in Dalish, magic accumulating with every word.

Blinding shone from the amulet and an old woman appeared before them. "Aaah, and here we are." What was she? He had never felt such magic before.

Merrill bowed before the witch. "One of the people, I see" the old woman said, "So young and bright. But do you know who I am?"

"I know only a little."

"Then stand. The people bend their knee too quickly. Step carefully. No path is darker than when your eyes are shut" The woman turned towards Fenris, glancing at the markings on his skin. "Curious. The chains are broken, but are you truly free?" The witch was shrewd, he had to admit. How far could those piercing eyes see?

"You have plans, I take it?" Hawke said.

"Destiny awaits us both. We have much to do. But before I go, a word of advice." She looked over the edge of the mountain "We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment… and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly." The witch began to glow, shining like the sun. The woman's body transformed before his eyes: her form elongated, wings sprouted from her back, her hands contorted into claws. The dragon spread its wings and soared from the mountain, disappearing into the clouds.

Fenris stared into the fire. Everyone else had turned in for the night, but he felt too agitated to sleep. The witch's words kept running through his mind. She was right: his bonds were gone but he was still surrounded by magic. Was there anyplace left safe from this infection that plagued the world?

He heard Hawke's voice from behind him "How are your injuries mending?"

"Fine." He said, "Thank you."

The woman sat down next to him. "Bethany was always the better healer, you know. I remember she came home one day with a sick blue jay cradled in her arms. She asked my father to heal it, but he said it was better to let the poor thing go to the Maker. So she healed the bird herself." Hawke smiled wistfully, "That was her the first time using magic."

"What was yours?" he asked.

"The twins and I used to sneak outside to play in the woods. Once, we saw a wild dog, and I dared my brother Carver to try to pet it. It bit down hard and wouldn't let go. I don't know if it was the anger or the fear or what, but I could suddenly feel the power of the air around me. The sensation is exhilarating, like being able to see for the first time." The woman deftly swirled a steam of light between her fingers. She let the magic dissipate, grinning at him playfully. "So long story short, I shot a lightning bolt at the dog's nose, it ran away, and I've been hiding from the templars ever since."

"Have you ever considered turning yourself in?" he asked.

"Have you?" Hawke retorted.

"It's not the same." Fenris said, "Templars are trying to protect people."

"I know," she said. "This may surprise you, coming from an apostate, but I actually support the Circle in theory. But the methods they use… hunting down children, making mages Tranquil… There must be a better way. The Circle should be a school, a refuge, not a prison. The more you treat people like criminals, the more they'll behave as such." She had a point, but things were not so simple.

"There are plenty of mages who will turn to dark magic just for the power."

"If they commit a crime, then they should be punished."

"What of your companions?" he said, looking at the tents behind them. "Do you really think they're harmless?"

"I think they can be saved."

He shook his head, frustrated. "An abomination and a blood mage? What could possibly make you think they could be saved?"

"Because I was," Hawke said, her voice quiet. "When Bethany was dying… A demon broke past my defenses. It whispered in my mind, promising me the power to save my sister."

"How did you resist it?"

"I didn't. My sister used her last scrap of strength to drive away the demon. She saved me." The woman looked down, "I failed her. But I can save others."

"Don't do this to yourself, Hawke. You cannot save everyone, no matter how hard you try."

Hawke snapped at him "What do you want me to do? Slit their throats while they sleep?"

"Yes." The decisions had already been made: there was no point trying to save them now. Death was the greatest kindness she could give them.

"Fine" she said. Hawke pulled a dagger from her belt and held it out to him. "You do it, if you truly think they deserve it. I promise not to stop you." He frowned, pushing away the weapon.

She continued, "What's wrong? Is it too dishonorable to slay a sleeping opponent? Very well." The mage pointed the blade at her heart. "Kill me, instead."

Fenris took the dagger from her hand. She was dangerous. She wanted death. It would be a mercy. Hawke's eyes widened, but she made no move to stop him. He hesitated for a second, then let the knife fall to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bodies._

_Piling on the ground._

_Blood._

_Soaking through his armor._

_Betrayal._

_Tearing through his heart._

_He ran… their lifeless eyes followed._

"It's been three years, Fenris." Varric said, "Why do you still insist on living in that place?"

"I like the view." He replied curtly. They had just cleared out a group of raiders along the Wounded Coast and were now returning to the city. Anders and Hawke were behind them, chatting about staves or robes or the subjugation of Thedas or whatever it was mages talked about. He felt a pang of jealousy. Those two were getting rather friendly as of late.

"The view of Hawke, you mean?" he smirked. "You two are neighbors now, after all…."

"What are you getting at, dwarf?"

Varric laughed, "I'm just saying-" Fenris held up his hand to silence him.

They were not alone.

Armored figures appeared from the cliffs above them. More bandits? No, there was a mage in Tevinter robes. "Hunters," he growled.

The leader of the troop yelled down at them, "Stop right there! You are in possession of stolen property. Back away now and-" He didn't finish. Not surprising, considering the arrow sticking through his jugular.

"One- zero, Hawke!" Varric called out, reloading Bianca.

The slavers looked taken aback. Seizing the opportunity, Fenris stormed up the precipice, knocking off any soldier who got in his way. He charged through the middle of their ranks and broke through their defenses with ease. For all their boldness, they had clearly not faced anyone more formidable than frightened civilians. Cowards.

The others appeared by his side, pelting the slavers with arrows and fireballs. The handful of remaining enemies hastily tried to regroup, but Fenris slammed his weapon into the cliff face, knocking them off balance. Hawke stepped in front of him, her eyes closed in concentration. She raised one hand to the sky and abruptly brought her fist down as some unseen force threw the slavers to the earth.

"Maker, what was that?" Anders asked.

Hawke shrugged, "Just a little something I picked up during the Deep Roads." She turned to the dwarf smugly. "The final score was 11-7, if I'm not mistaken."

He ignored their petty squabbles. Right now, all that mattered was finding Danarius. Fast. Fenris would not let his former master slip through his grasp yet again. He heard movement behind him; the Tevinter mage from earlier was lying on the ground, attempting to slither away unnoticed.

Fenris seized the man by his hair. "Where is he?" he demanded, slamming the mage's head against the ground.

The slaver winced in pain. "Please, don't kill me," he said.

He smashed his skull again "Tell me!"

"I don't know! I don't know, I swear!" he answered earnestly, "Hadriana brought us! She's at the holding caves north of the city! I can show you the way!"

"No need. I know which ones you speak of."

"Then let me go. I beg you! I swear I won't-"

He had no patience for the bleating of one of Danarius's sheep. "You chose the wrong master" he said. Fenris twisted the man's head abruptly, breaking his spine with an audible snap. Pathetic.

"Hadriana." He muttered, standing to face Hawke, "I was a fool to think I was free. They'll never let me be!"

"This is someone you know?" she asked.

"My old master's apprentice. I remember her well: a sniveling social climber that would sell her own children if she thought it would please Danarius." Fenris spat in disgust, "If she's here, it's at his bidding. I knew he wouldn't let this go!"

Hawke smirked, "Then let's go pay this Hadriana a visit."….

_ Danarius had been yelling at his apprentice for the better part of an hour now. Hadriana had failed to master a new glyph he was teaching her, and the magister did not take kindly to failure. He could practically see her squirm. Like a good bodyguard, Fenris was defending the door. He smiled to himself: if he happened to overhear her being reprimanded, that was no fault of his. _

_ Hadriana entered into the corridor, eyes downcast. She spotted him; her face twisted from shame to rage. The mage grabbed him by the throat, "I suppose you rather enjoyed that, didn't you?" He knew better than to answer. No response would satisfy her. He knew what was coming._

_I asked you a question, slave," she said. Her fingernails dug into the markings on his neck, but he remained silent. Danarius would inflict pain when it would benefit him, Hadriana would do it for pleasure. It was all a game to her. And Fenris always lost. _

"_Such a pretty elf." A wicked smile crept across the woman's face, "But none too bright."_

_Uselessly, he braced himself for the attack, but it didn't take long for the mage's will to seize his mind like a vice. Horrific images flashed before his eyes: demons chasing him down an endless alley, wild beasts tearing at his flesh, spiders crawling beneath his skin. He clutched his head in agony. Make it stop. Make it stop. Andraste, please, make it stop. _

_The nightmare ended with a jolt. He found himself lying prone on the floor, drenched with sweat. _

"_What's wrong?" Hadriana's voice dripped with mock concern. "Does it hurt? Do you want it to end?" The woman pulled him up by his hair, whispering in his ear "One word is all it takes."_

"_Mercy."_

The group had entered the caves expecting an ambush, but instead they found it quiet. Disconcertingly so. Empty cages lined the walls, spattered with blood.

He had seen cages like that in the Imperium, but he had never been in one. No, the magister preferred to keep his favorite pet close by. There was a cramped cell outside of his master's quarters where he would sleep, the walls specially enchanted to keep him from escaping. Not that he ever made an attempt. In Tevinter, slaves that tried to flee were tortured and publically executed. It only happened once on his master's estate, but he remembered it distinctly. His first kill. Nothing cowed the masses quite as effectively as watching a man's organs pulled out, one by one.

He heard a small whimper coming from a corner of the room: an elf girl was cowering, her eyes shut tight. The hem of her skirt was dark with blood.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. "Did they touch you?"

The girl shook her head, "They've been killing everyone! They cut papa, bled him…"

Everyone? Why? Why would they do this? But he knew the answer. Power. With mages, it always came down to power.

"It's a demon at work." Anders said. "By this point, there's nothing human left inside" Fenris scowled. That mage would know better than anyone.

The elf continued, sobbing, "The magister…she said she needed power, that someone was coming to kill her. We tried to be good! We did everything we were told! She loved papa's soup. I don't understand…"

"Is the magister still here?" Hawke asked gently.

She looked unsure, "I…think so. The magister said they were to prepare for battle. I think she's very frightened!"

"She has every reason to be," he growled. He would make her pay. Make her bleed as these slaves- these people- bled.

"Please don't hurt her! She'll be so angry if you hurt her!" She sounded close to hysteria. Poor girl. How many people could someone witness being slaughtered before they were driven mad?

Hawke tried to calm her down, "This has been terrible for you. I'm so sorry."

"Everything was fine until today!" she said. Fenris pitied the child. He himself had seen numerous slaves being dragged away for blood rituals. Occasionally, a husband or a mother would try to fight it, to plead with the guards to let their loved one live. But most of the time, the other slaves simply looked the other way. They were used to it.

"It wasn't," he said softly. "You just didn't know any better."

"Are you my master now?"

"No!" he said, horrified.

"But… I can cook. I can clean. What else will I do?"

Hawke touched her arm, "Go hide somewhere safe. When all this is over, I'll take you back to Kirkwall with me, I promise."

"Yes? Oh, praise the Maker! Thank you!" the girl said, running off obediently.

Fenris shot a look at the mage, "I didn't realize you were in the market for a slave."

"I will be paying her, Fenris. I'm giving her a job, a place to stay. She wouldn't last two minutes out on her own." She was right. This hate- it was taking control of him. How could he have accused her like that?

"Ah. Then, that's good. My apologies," he said. "Let's find Hadriana and be done with this place….."

…

Hadriana fell to the floor before him, gasping for breath. He smiled. Her guards were dead; the spirits she summoned were destroyed. She tried desperately to reach for her staff, but he stomped down on it, shattering it to bits. Fenris held his sword above his head, ready to strike. At least, she would pay for her crimes. At last, he would win the game.

"Stop!" she screeched. "You do not want me dead."

"There is only one person I want dead more" he said coldly.

"I have information, elf, and I will trade it in return for my life." So the banshee wanted to sing, did she?

He scoffed, "The location of Danarius? What good will that do me? I'd rather he lose his pet pupil."

"You have a sister. She is alive."Fenris scowled, sheathing his weapon. Hadriana sat up tentatively, "You wish to reclaim your life? Let me go, and I will tell you where she is."

He looked back at Hawke. She shrugged, "This is your call"

"So I have your word? I tell you, and you let me go?" The woman sounded desperate. But that didn't mean she was lying.

He knelt down, looking the harpy in the eye. "Yes. You have my word."

"Her name is Verania" the woman said. "She is in Qurinus serving a magister by the name of Ahriman."

"A servant. Not a slave." Curious. Was he the only one of his family captured? Or did she earn her freedom somehow?

"She's not a slave." Hadriana confirmed.

Fenris concentrated, igniting the lyrium within his flesh. "I believe you." He drove his hand through her chest, feeling her heart pound wildly beneath his fingers. She gasped.

He whispered in the mage's ear, "One word is all it takes, Hadriana."

His fist clenched.

The pounding stopped.

"We are done here."

Hawked stared at the blood dripping from his hand, "Are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright! This could be a trap! Danarius could have sent Hadriana here to tell me about this 'sister.' Even if he didn't, trying to find her would still be suicide! Danarius has to know about her and has to know that Hadriana knows. But all that matters is I finally got to crush this bitch's heart." Fenris glanced back at the lifeless from beneath him. "May she rot and all the other mages with her."

Anders muttered, "And here I thought you were unreasonable."

"Maybe we should leave." Hawke said lightly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No, I do not want you comforting me. You saw what was done here. There's always going to be some reason, some excuse why mages need to do this. Even if I found my sister, who knows what the magisters have done to her? What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?" Hawke stepped back as if he had struck her.

Fenris touched his hand to his forehead, "I…need to go."

…

Fenris spent hours wandering aimlessly around Kirkwall, waiting for his anger to cool off. He couldn't think straight. A sister. He might have a sister. It was a trap, of that he was nearly certain. But didn't he owe it to her to try?

Mages- they were a curse upon the world. It was a mage who enslaved him. It was a mage who burned these accursed markings into his skin. It was a mage who hunted him to this day.

It was a mage whose eyes welled up as he snapped at her.

The look on Hawke's face…. He needed to see her again. To apologize. To explain. To tell her…

He reached the steps of Hawke's manor and knocked lightly. It was late, perhaps no one would answer, but he had no such luck. The door opened and a small voice greeted him. It was the elf from before; he had almost forgotten about her.

"Serrah Hawke will be so relieved," the girl said. "She's been searching for you everywhere."

"Where is she?" he asked.

The elf's voice quavered slightly, "You're not angry with her, are you? She said….she said that you hate her. Because she's a mage. But she's not. At least, she's not like the mages I've seen."

"I'm not angry," Fenris replied. Not at her, anyways. "Now, please, tell me where she went."

The girl blushed, "I don't think you should disturb them right now." He raised an eyebrow. What did she mean, 'them'?

"Fenris? Thank the Maker you're safe!" Hawke said as she rushed to greet him. He had never seen her like this before. A loose red dress instead of armor, tousled hair, eyes beaming. She was….striking.

"So you've returned" said a voice from above. Anders. "I honestly didn't think you would." He watched as their fingers interlaced and his heart hardened. So this was the path that Hawke had chosen.

"I'm not returning," he said callously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I have to leave. If I have a sister, if she's alive, then I have to find her." It was his family, his life. She had chosen her path. Now he would choose his.

"But, it's suicide!" Hawke said. "You said so yourself!"

Fenris turned away from them, "I'm sorry."

He felt nothing. No guilt, no sadness, no anger. Emptiness.

He walked away….but he could feel her eyes follow.

He told himself he didn't care.


End file.
